


Truths witnessed from an open window

by deacertes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deacertes/pseuds/deacertes
Summary: Response to the following prompt on st_xi_kink: McCoy's ex-wife joins Starfleet and decides that they ought to revise the original terms of the divorce and switch. He gets Earth, she gets space. Kirk makes everyone well-aware of why that's not happening with possessive hallway-sex where the ex will be.





	

She stares, powerless to stop herself, because that’s her ex-husband. That’s her drunken, fuck-up of an ex-husband with his back pressed up against the wall of what had once been their marital home. 

Of course it was hers now. She had made certain that the house had been signed over to her, just like she had made certain that she had got everything else she had wanted in the divorce. Except now she had changed her mind. With Joanna away at school, she had grown bored of the bland, day-to-day regime of beauty treatments and shopping, usually followed by afternoon tea with friends; friends who could now talk about nothing else except the exploits of the Enterprise and her crew. 

All this nauseating chatter had made her realize that she wanted something different. She wanted what Leonard had. 

Her application to the Academy had been accepted. It was of course impossible to think of serving alongside her ex-husband. Leonard would see that. She had already anticipated his response. The only time Leonard had ever fought her on any aspect of the divorce was over Joanna. She would offer their daughter as an incentive for him to tender his resignation and stay planet side. (Never mind that Joanna was independent and strong-willed enough to choose for herself where she spent her term-breaks, and that was with her maternal grandparents on their ranch in Montana.)

The Enterprise was back after its initial six month tour of duty. It had been little more than a trial run to test repairs and overhauled systems, but this hadn’t stopped it from making an even more impressive name for itself and its crew. Honestly, she couldn’t understand why people hadn’t grown tired of talking about that vessel and its absurdly young Captain.

She had invited Leonard over for dinner under the pretense of discussing visitation rights. She hadn’t expected to glance out of the kitchen window in time to witness him being propelled backwards by persons unknown, only stopping when his back was pressed up against the white-washed slats. The window was open and their voices drifted up through the still evening air.

“Dammit, Jim, mmphgnn...“ The rest of her ex’s protest was abruptly cut off when his companion – who was plastered against him from hip to shoulder – sealed their mouths together in a kiss that could only be described as pornographic. This was no chaste meeting of lips, or even a passionate dueling of tongues. This was hot and dirty, hard and messy. The kind of kiss that she imagined would leave mouths bruised and raw, aching with the intimate taste of another. 

Leonard moaned, and she was shocked into stillness by the sheer raw neediness in that sound. Had Leonard ever sounded that desperate when he had kissed her? She had always believed the sex between them had been good, even towards the end when it had merely been a temporary truce in between battles. But she couldn’t ever recall him sounding so undone. His companion broke off the kiss, but there was scarcely any distance between them when he hissed the words against Leonard’s lips. “Mine, Bones. You’re mine. Say it. You aren’t going anywhere. You fucking belong to me, you hear me me? You’re mine. And what’s mine I keep.”

Then they were kissing again; breathing in harsh gasps interspersed with throaty moans. The sounds emanating from her ex-husband’s throat were as alien to her as those from a stranger. Was it kissing another man that made Leonard sound like that? She had always known that he was bisexual; at the start of their marriage she had felt a sense of triumph that she had been the one to win the brilliant young doctor against adversaries of both genders. Now she wondered if it had been a hollow victory. He had never groaned into their kisses like that. He had never gripped her hair and held her fast in order to plunder her mouth. He had never hitched up her leg in order to rut against her.

They were partially in shadow, illuminated only by the fading twilight and the muted glow from the window. She found that her imagination was supplying her with details her eyes could not make out. The way the unknown man’s hand snaked between them to unfasten their pants. The way Leonard grabbed at his companion’s ass, pulling him tighter against him as they pushed and panted their way to completion. She thought they would end it that way. But the other man suddenly jerked back.

The resulting “Jim” was both plea and protest.

*Jim* dropped to his knees with enviable grace and her breath caught in her throat as she realised what he was doing. Leonard’s head thumped back against the wall and he panted for control before staring down at his companion. Everything slowed as the initial brusqueness of the encounter was replaced by something infinitely more tender. 

“God, Jim. Your mouth. Your fucking mouth. Goddam cock sucking... wonderful bastard.” The crude commentary that poured forth from her ex-husband’s lips was at odds with the way he touched the man kneeling at his feet. One of those skilled surgeon’s hands gently cradled the man’s jaw, while the fingers of Leonard’s other hand carded through academy-short hair. 

She knew; even before Leonard snatched one hand back. Knuckles pressed flat against his mouth to stifle the sounds of his release, groaning as the aftershocks made him tremble and shake, supported by the wooden slats at his back and the man who rose to his feet to hold him. 

She knew when Leonard recovered sufficiently to turn them around, stumbling slightly as he went to his knees, swallowing the other man down without preamble. *Jim* must have been close as he jerked forward into her ex-husband’s mouth and came with seemed to be almost painful intensity.

She watched the way they touched each other afterwards, fumbling and tender, fingers tangling as each man sought to assist the other. Every caress spoke of love and reassurance.

She knew, watching her husband kiss the other man’s mouth, softly now, coaxing lips apart instead of forcing entry. She knew listening to him promise that he wasn’t going anywhere, that he’d fight for custody through the courts before he gave “that scheming bitch” another “Goddamn thing.” 

She knew that she was going to have to stomach the thought of working alongside her ex-husband, knowing that his career aboard the Enterprise would almost certainly eclipse hers, or withdraw from the Academy, because clearly Leonard had finished yielding to her demands.


End file.
